lamulana2fandomcom-20200214-history
Treasures
Treasures are items which, once obtained, confer a permanent passive effect. Many of these are required to progress through the ruins. They can typically be found in chests, shops, and hidden among puzzles and traps. With the exception of the Holy Grail, the effects of Treasures are always active when you have them, and they do not need to be selected or activated from the menu the way Usable Items do. Note that there is a specific treasure called Treasures. Glove *Location: Annwfn (C-4); Climb the ladder to the right of the block, kill the enemy, and, without activating the trap, stand facing left for 5 seconds. *Description: Allows you to push blocks around. *In-Game Description: A glove that can boost upper-body strength. Equip to move blocks. Grapple Claw *Location: Icefire Treetop (E-4); Place a Weight on the Dais. *Description: Hold Up to cling to walls. It can also be used to shift around pillars/stalactites holding a direction and pressing Jump. *In-Game Description: A tool said to have been employed by ninjas. Equip it to latch onto walls. Ring *Location: Takamagahara Shrine (B-4); Key Fairy Required *Description: Faster throwing of sub-weapons; faster travel on projectiles; higher damage. *In-Game Description: An accessory thought to have been passed on by a master warrior. Equip it to boost dexterity, improving weapon throwing technique. Snow Shoes *Location: Immortal Battlefield (G-3); Tent - Retrieve from Mulbruk after she's done wandering *Description: Stops slips on ice. Works with Gale Fibula. *In-Game Description: Shoes that reduce slipping. Wear them to prevent slipping on snow or ice. Flame Torc *Location: Icefire Treetop (C-2); Defeat Surtr *Description: Flame effect on weapons. *In-Game Description: A bracelet sealing the power of flame within itself. Equip it to add a fire effect to your weapon. Gale Fibula *Location: Immortal Battlefield (B-2); Drop an Earth Spear on the switch from the top-right of the room. Push the block onto the switch using the Glove. Jump through the invisible wall on the top-left and jump over the pit trap right next to the chest. *Description: Lets you run really fast, uncontrollably, as long as it's equipped. *In-Game Description: A breast-mounted accessory. The wearer can dash like the wind. Vajra *Location: Gate of the Dead (C-7); Place a weight on the 4th dais from the left. Then, either stand in place (don't get knocked back!) or move all the way left or right before the lasers come to kill you. Flip the map after the jingle plays and then open the chest in front of you. **Might be permanently missable, too? Haven't tested thoroughly. *Description: Makes player more proficient with weapons: Try attacking quickly and walking while attacking! *In-Game Description: A ritual object used in prayer to a war deity. Wear to become highly proficient with weapons. Feather *Location: Dark Lord's Mausoleum (A-4) **You can damage boost up to the chest. This will cause a sequence break. *Description: Double Jump. *In-Game Description: An accessory used by the 7th Children. Equip it to gain the double jump ability. Ice Cloak * Location: Immortal Battlefield (G-5) * Description: Dramatically reduces damage taken while in lava. * In-Game Description: A frosty cloak of ice. Wear it to negate almost all damage from falling into lava. Scalesphere *Location: Valhalla (E-2); Defeat Vritra. *Description: Negates poison damage while in water. *In-Game Description: A crystal within which a phantom fish dwells. Equip it to negate poison damage while in water. Scriptures *Location: Ancient Chaos; Defeat Anu *Description: Negate damage from bats. *In-Game Description: A hexed tome with spells that protect ever so slightly against magic. Equip it to nullify damage from bats. Spaulder *Location: Eternal Prison - Doom (C-2); Use Key Fairy *Description: Additional damage on main weapons. *In-Game Description: An armor piece that imbues weapons with holy energy. Equip it to produce damage-dealing shadows with each strike. Nemean Fur *Location: Hall of Malice; Unsure how to open chest. Perhaps defeating boss of Malice area or just the Nemean Lion sub-boss. *Description: Reduce all damage. *In-Game Description: Sturdy clothes made out of a beasts' pelt. Wear it to reduce damage incurred. Power Blade *Location: Takagamahara Shrine (A-2); Defeat Belial. *Description: Mjolnir tracks enemies. *In-Game Description: An accessory containing the power of a thunder god. Cannot be used as a weapon. Equip it to make Mjolnir storm energy track enemies. Gauntlet *Location: Shrine of the Frost Giants (A-3). *Description: Greatly increase weapon attack speed. *In-Game Description: A piece of armor said to have belonged to a god of martial arts. Wear it to increase weapon attack speed. Anchor *Location: Gate of the Dead (B-6); This block puzzle is missing a block. To get it to appear, you must talk to the Dwarf Twins Brokkr and Eitri in Divine Fortress (B-3). Push the block onto the switch to unlock the chest. **Not 100% sure, but I think they won't do anything unless you activate the Ankh in Annwfn. *Description: Allows the player to sink to the bottom of any water/lava. *In-Game Description: An anchor cut from a special rock. Repurpose it as a weight to sink effortlessly in water, and stand in the depths. Bracelet *Location: Heaven's Labyrinth (A-3); Hidden shop. *Description: Vase destruction in one hit. *In-Game Description: An accessory that holds some mysterious power. Equip it to be able to smash vases in one strike. Shell Horn *Location: Gate of Guidance (D-2) *Description: produces a noise when a puzzle is solved, or a different noise when a trap is triggered *In-Game Description: A large shell fashioned into a horn. Plays a strange melody when you solve mysteries in the ruins. Holy Grail *Location: Gate of Guidance(B-4); Read the tablet beneath the chest *Description: ? *In-Game Description: Can be used to warp to recorded locations. Press the L bumper(default A for keyboard) on the pause screen to use Fairy Guild Pass *Location: Unsure. *Description: Allows the purchase of fairies from select stores. *In-Game Description: A membership card for an undeground sic guild that deals in the capture and trade of live fairies. Freya's Pendant *Location: Endless Corridor (A-1); Talk to Freya. *Description: ? *In-Game Description: A pendant that belongs to the Fairy Queen, Freya. Proof of having bested the Fairy King's Trial. Totem Pole *Location: Immortal Battlefield (D-2); Jump into the wall on the left at (E-2) to break the Life Seal at (D-2). Then, make your way around to the top of (D-2) and use the Gale Fibula to dash past the trap. Place a weight on the dais above the chest to unlock it. *Description: Allows you to use Prayer Altars with the Holy Grail *In-Game Description: Ansic figurine that amplifies the Holy Grail's power. You can add a prayer altar to the Holy Grail's memory. Bronze Mirror *Location: Gate of Guidance (B-4) - Reach the top-right of the map using either the Gale Fibula or the Feather. *Description: Unknown. *In-Game Description: A mirror of polished bronze. It can dispel gates in the ruins. Gates leading out of the underworld will glow blue. Crucifix *Location: Unsure. Possibly: Dark Lord's Mausoleum; Defeat Ra. *Description: Grants invulnerability to ghost-type enemies including souls and the ghosts thrown at you by various enemies. *In-Game Description: A ritual item that guards against attacks from vengeful spirits. Grants invulnerability to ghost-type enemies. Perfume *Location: Heaven's Labyrinth (E-2); Defeat Griffin. *Description: Kill Blue Skeletons. *In-Game Description: A perfume for ritual use that dates back to ancient times. Wear it to become able to fell Blue Skeletons. Maat's Feather *Location: Dark Lord's Mausoleum (B-7) *Description: Unsure. *In-Game Description: A ritual item used for accessing the Underworld. Dinosaur Figure *Location: Immortal Battlefield (F-7). *Description: Opens doors in Immortal Battlefield to access Indra. *In-Game Description: A figure of an ancient, deified animal. Used to prove one's status as a Lokapala. Frey's Boat * Location: Divine Fortress (D-3) - Talk to Brokkr after (I think?) reading the tablet in Annwfn (F-2). * Description: Allows you to fight Kujata. * In-Game Description: A ship that the Fairy King Frey is said to have had the dwarves build. It's small, collapsible, and portable. Can be deployed as a ship if the need arises. Codices *Location: Gate of Guidance (B-4); Buy from Hiner's shop for 80 Czoins. *Description: See HP for powerful enemies. *In-Game Description: Pure gold plates inscribed with archaic arcane wisdom. It comprehensively details every monster imaginable, allowing you to see the HP of powerful enemies. Ganesha's Talisman *Location: Purchase for 200 coins. Unsure from where. *Description: Increases maximum gold count. Necessary for Harp item. *In-Game Description: A talisman imbued with the power of the god of commerce. Allows for more coins to be carried. Harp *Location: Purchase for 1000 coins. Hiro Roderick at Immortal Battlefield (G-6) *Description: Show this to a certain character for information on a particular song. *In-Game Description: A harp said to have belonged to a certain poet. Not particularly well crafted. Destiny Tablet *Location: Ancient Chaos (D-2); Defeat sub-boss. Requires time lamp. *Description: Necessary to prove one's worth. *In-Game Description: A tablet said to prove dominion over All Creation. Those who bear are the ruler of the Sky People by right. Light Scythe *Location: Eternal Prison - Doom (E-5); Get from Osiris *Description: Trade to open Ankh in Surtr's Room in Icefire Treetop. *In-Game Description: A scythe said to belong to the wife of a flame giant. Mobile Super X3 *Location: You start with it. *Description: The adventurer's favorite tough laptop. *In-Game Description: A tough tablet featuring only the adventuring essentials. Mobile Super X3+ *Location: Heaven's Labyrinth (D-1); Tent. *Description: Upgraded laptop w/ 2000 M of ram. *In-Game Description: A higher-end version of the Mobile Super X3. One of a limited run of ten units masterfully coated in gold.